Voice of an Angel
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Lucifer teaches Chloe to sing and later, she goes undercover at a singing competition to catch a killer. Two-part story. Rated T to be safe. Warning: Story contains foul language and sexual content not suitable for younger readers. Reader Discretion is strongly advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello. This is my submission for the Lucifer/Chloe fanfiction challenge from Nyx Crepsley. Hope you enjoy and as usual, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

"Could you teach me how to sing, Lucifer? I've had singing lessons before, but the instructor said that I have a crappy voice." Chloe inquired of her partner/boyfriend one night. They had just finished solving a grueling case, and Chloe didn't have the energy to drive home. Lucifer, being the gentleman that he was, well, when he wants to be, offered that the detective should stay at his penthouse. Trixie is staying with her Detective Douche father, which means that the former Prince of Darkness gets to have Chloe all to himself.

"Of course, my darling Chloe. Anything for you." Lucifer purred as he wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her close. "What song do you wish to learn? The classics like the works of Bach, Mozart or Beethoven or something more modern like _My Immortal_ or _Fallin'_?" The King of Hell asked. "I was thinking of a song called _Halo_ by Haley James Scott. I love that song. I used to listen to it all the time on the radio." Chloe said as she smiled at the memory.

Lucifer was shocked that his Chloe would pick that song out of all the others as the lyrics of the song reminds him of his relationship with Chloe. The Lord of Hell gulped and quickly composed himself, slipping back into his devilish charms. "Excellent choice of song, my darling. Let's get started shall we?" Lucifer said as he led Chloe to his piano. Chloe sat on one end of the piano bench while Lucifer sat at the opposite end.

The former Prince of Darkness then played the intro to the song and started to sing, " _I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_ ," Chloe then sang the same lyric to the best of her ability. Her voice rang out through the penthouse, never once going off-key. Lucifer looked at his Chloe with love in his eyes as he let her sing the next phrase of the song.

" _I give you everything I have, the good, the bad._ " Chloe sang as her mind flashed back to the days where she and Dan were happy. " _Why do you put me on a pedestal, I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,_ " Chloe sang again. Lucifer remembered the time that he spoke with Dr. Martin, and she said that he had placed Chloe on a pedestal of sorts when the detective wouldn't fall for his charms. " _So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._ " Lucifer sang as he took over the second verse.

The two continued to sing back and forth in perfect harmony until Lucifer played the ending notes. The Lord of Hell then turned to face his dear Chloe and said, "You have an enchanting voice, Chloe. That instructor of yours was wrong to say that you have a 'crappy voice.'" Chloe blushed crimson at the compliment before leaning in close and kissed Lucifer softly on the lips.

"That's because I have a great teacher," Chloe replied in a sultry tone as she pulled away. "If that's my reward for teaching you how to sing," Lucifer said with a wide grin, "then perhaps I should do it more often. That is after we're done working of course." The King of Hell added as he swept in for another kiss.

Later that night, as Lucifer laid in bed next to his precious Chloe, he thought back to their little music lesson a few hours ago. He wished that he could show Chloe who he truly was and let him love her the way that she deserves to be loved. The Douche could never love her as he could. He would protect her, and the spawn with his life and Maze can help too if she has the time.

The demoness has been doing things on her own for quite a while now. She hasn't spoken to Amenadiel since that day where she said that she needed to figure out how she fits in with the humans on Earth. Since she doesn't work for him anymore, at LUX or otherwise, she can do whatever she wants. Lucifer briefly changed to his true form and gazed at the woman who captured the heart of the Devil. _One day, my darling Chloe, you will see me as I am. I only hope with all of my soul that you won't leave me._ Lucifer thought as he changed back to his human form and spooned his detective as he drifted off to sleep.

The night turned into day as the rays of the early morning sun shone through the windows of the penthouse. Lucifer stirred in bed and reached out instinctively for Chloe but found the other side of the bed empty. The former Prince of Darkness quickly got out of bed, put on his black silk robes and padded into the living room. Chloe was already dressed and ready to leave. She waited for the elevator, singing softly to herself. Lucifer leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom, listening to his detective sing, her melodic voice caressing his ears.

When Chloe finished the song, Lucifer moved from his spot and walked over to his detective. The Lord of Hell wrapped his arms around his Chloe, placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "That was lovely, my darling Chloe. I could listen to your beautiful voice for the rest of my days." Chloe smiled at the compliment and turned in Lucifer's arms to face him.

"Thank you, Lucifer," Chloe said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Lucifer with all the love she has for him. "I'll head down to the precinct to see if there're any homicides that need solving. You can meet me there when you've changed, okay?" Chloe asked as she stepped through the open elevator doors. _Oh, my darling Chloe, you have no idea just how much I have changed._ Lucifer thought before replying, "As you wish, Detective Decker." Chloe smiled sweetly at her boyfriend as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

The conclusion of this story will be posted shortly. Just need to finish writing it lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the conclusion to the story as promised. Hope y'all enjoy and it was nice taking on this writing challenge. It took me a while to write, but I did it. Remember, reviews are good, flames are not!

* * *

The Lord of Hell arrived at the LAPD a half hour later. He looked around the room in search of his Chloe. He found her sitting at her desk typing something on her computer. The King of Hell then made his way to her and sat in the chair beside her desk. They may be dating now, but Chloe was adamant that they keep their professional life apart from their personal one. Lucifer tried to argue, saying that people are going to figure it out sooner or later, but Chloe didn't budge. The former Prince of Darkness had no choice but to comply or he would never hear the end of it from his detective.

An officer then came toward Chloe's desk and dropped off a case file. "The Lieutenant would like you to look into this one. I hear it's a doozy." The officer said before turning on his heels and walked away. "Doozy? What does that mean? Is that a word that humans use in their vocabularies?" Lucifer asked Chloe after the officer left. Chloe didn't answer as she picked up the case file and opened it. Her sea green eyes widened as she saw who the victim is.

"Detective? You're awfully quiet. Cat got your tongue?" Lucifer quipped amusedly. "I know who the victim is," Chloe breathed out. "It's one of the contestants on this popular singing competition show." Lucifer got up from his seat and looked over Chloe's shoulder. "So it is." The Ruler of Hell said. "I sense that we would need to go undercover?" Lucifer asked. "Yes, but I'm the one going undercover. People know who you are so they would recognize you right away." Chloe said.

"I'm not letting you go undercover where you could get yourself killed!" Lucifer exclaimed. "I'll be fine, Lucifer," Chloe crooned, placing a comforting hand on her partner's arm. "You can come to the rehearsals if you want but you need to act like you're a fan of the show. The producers won't let you into the studio otherwise." The detective finished. "I think I can manage it, Detective. I'm already a fan of yours." Lucifer said with a wink. Chloe wanted to kiss her perfect boyfriend right then and there, but then she remembered that they were at work, so she smiled lovingly at him instead.

The undercover mission went smoothly. Chloe had managed to make it to the semifinals of the competition and is preparing for the next show while tracking down the murderer. Lucifer visited Chloe, who is referred to as Lauren Germaine as part of her undercover identity, at rehearsals whenever he could when he's not busy at LUX, bringing her flowers and small trinkets as gifts. He may be a Civilian Consultant for the LAPD, but he still has a business to run.

One day, when he arrived at the studio and made his way to Chloe's dressing room, he heard a male voice talking to Chloe. His eyes flashed red with jealousy, preparing to send whoever it is to the deepest part of Hell. Lucifer then opened the door and saw that it was the Douche. "Detective Douche, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, his eyes quickly returning to normal so the Douche wouldn't notice.

"I'm just telling Chloe that we might have a break in the case," Dan said. "Turns out that the victim was being raped by one of the producers on the show. She had tried to go to the network about it to get the producer fired, but no one would believe her story." Dan finished. "Then someone decided to take her life to keep her mouth shut. That's just wrong." Chloe said, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Indeed. She didn't deserve to die for wanting to know the truth." Lucifer said, feeling angry himself. "We must find the killer responsible for this crime so he can be properly punished." The Lord of Hell said determinedly. "You stay out of this, Lucifer," Dan said as he made his way toward the door. "This is real police work and Civilian Consultants do not take part in something like this." Lucifer scoffed as he watched Dan leave, closing the door behind him.

"How rude. I was right to call him a Douche because he is one." Lucifer said to Chloe. "Oh, almost forgot, these are for you, Love," Lucifer said as he produced a small familiar turquoise box from behind his back. Chloe took the box from him and opened it, inside was a beautiful Paloma Picasso Olive Leaf narrow cuff in 18k white gold with diamonds adorning most of the leaves.

"Lucifer, this is beautiful! I can't accept this!" Chloe exclaimed as she looked from the bracelet in her hand to her boyfriend. "You can and you will, my darling Chloe. You deserve it." Lucifer cooed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The former Lightbringer of Heaven then leaned down and kissed Chloe chastely on the lips. "Good luck with the rest of the competition, Love. I'll be watching." Lucifer said as he kissed his detective one last time before leaving her alone in her dressing room.

Chloe breezed through the semifinals like it was nothing. She chose songs that meant a lot to her. She first sang _Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan and brought the entire audience to their feet; thunderous applause rang out through the Dolby Theater. The detective then sang _Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton in memory of her father John, who died years ago when she was young.

As the judges gave their opinions about her captivating performance, Chloe wiped away a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye as she remembered her father. She then thanked the judges for their comments and went backstage as the next semifinalist prepared to go onstage.

The detective was about to enter her dressing room when she was suddenly grabbed by someone. She was dragged by the arm into a dark corner of the theater. The mystery figure then sought her lips, capturing them in a rough kiss. Chloe tried to fight off her attacker, kicking her feet at whatever body part that she could reach. Chloe then aimed for the figure's crotch, but her legs were forced apart as the figure used his free hand to undo his belt and unzip his pants.

"Please, let me go!" Chloe pleaded as the figure turned her around and began to unzip her dress. "Scream all you want, Lauren. Nobody is going to hear you." The figure said as he continued to assault Chloe, kissing his way down her neck and toward her exposed shoulder and back.

The figure then stopped his ministrations and looked at Chloe's eyes as they filled with fear. He then leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "You are so much better than that bitch Katianna. Though I have to admit, she was a good fuck until I had to kill her for trying to oust me for violating her." The figure said with a smile so sinister it would have made the Joker proud. He then pulled Chloe's dress up and positioned himself to enter her when someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him a few feet away. "Get away from my Chloe!" Lucifer roared as his eyes blazed with hellfire.

The King of Hell walked menacingly toward the disgusting parasite; his face changed to that of the Devil. The figure screamed as he saw Lucifer's face and tried to run away but tripped over his pants. He fell face first onto the floor, groaning in pain. The Lord of Hell then changed back to his human form and made his way back to Chloe. He took off his suit jacket and covered Chloe's half naked body with it.

"Did he hurt you, Chloe?" Lucifer asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, he didn't," Chloe said equally quiet. "Thank you for saving me, Lucifer." Lucifer grinned and said, "You're quite welcome, Love. I expect to be rewarded handsomely for my efforts." Chloe rolled her eyes at Lucifer's request and found some twist ties to use as makeshift handcuffs.

She walked over to the semi-conscious man on the floor and tied up his hands behind his back. "You're under arrest for the death of Katianna Winters. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Chloe said, reading the soon to be former employee of the Dolby Theater his Miranda Rights.

Chloe went on to compete in the competition despite the fact that she was using an undercover identity. The judges loved her voice and told the producers that she could still go through to the final round. As Chloe walked onto the stage, she tried to put what had happened to her to the back of her mind. She would've been raped had Lucifer not shown up in time. The detective blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and walked toward the center of the stage with her head held high.

She took the microphone off the stand and said in a clear voice, "The song that I will be singing tonight is dedicated to my wonderful, supportive and loving boyfriend, Lucifer Morningstar. It's called _More Than Words_ by Extreme." A soft guitar solo began to play as Chloe started to sing, " _Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you_." Lucifer sat in the audience a few rows back from the stage, listening to his Chloe sing her final song of the competition. " _What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_ " Chloe sang, her eyes never leaving Lucifer's.

The King of Hell silently vowed that he would never cause her heartbreak. He would not be like Detective Douche who has done nothing but disappoint her. " _More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real_." Chloe sang on, hitting the former Prince of Darkness right in the feels. His love for her is very real, and he would do everything in his power to prove that to her.

As Chloe finished the song, Lucifer, along with everyone in the theater including the judges, stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Loud cheers filled the space as applause rang out. Chloe took a deep bow and blew a kiss to Lucifer before the judges commented on her final performance.

"That was incredible, Chloe," Lucifer said later that night as he laid next to his detective in bed after their intense love-making. "I was surprised that they loved my voice so much. That and for letting me continue to compete even though I told them that I was undercover." Chloe said as she laid her head on Lucifer's well-toned chest. "I told you that you have a beautiful voice, Love," Lucifer said, kissing Chloe on the lips. "The voice of an angel."

* * *

The End.


End file.
